micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakuty
Kakuty to stara wieś na północy Morlandu, ok. 250 km za Satriną. Nigdy nie zaznaczano jej w sposób szczególny na mapach, jak to już z wsiami bywa. Leży mniej więcej tam, gdzie na znanej wszystkim Morlandczykom średniowiecznej mapie prowincji znajduje się ten ładny wiatraczek. Podobno nigdzie, gdzie stoją wiatraki, życie nie toczy się zupełnie normalnie – gdyby nie wiedział o tym Cervantes, pewnie nie zostałby klasykiem literatury powszechnej. W Kakutach tak naprawdę nigdy żadnych wiatraków nie było, jednak w mrocznych wiekach średnich, gdy Gedańczycy z obecnej prowincji Blacklock i Morlandczycy co i rusz brali się za łby, przez tę okolicę nieustannie przewalały się tabuny spoconych rycerzy. Raz gonili, raz uciekali, a wieśniacy spoglądali na to z przerażeniem i było im wszystko jedno, czy jadą swoi czy obcy. Zresztą pół biedy, gdy jechali, bo najgorsza była zawsze piechota. Zawsze była bardziej wytrwała w plądrowaniu, bo biedniejsza i miała więcej czasu. Jednak wieś, choć ciężko doświadczana przez los, trwała w tym miejscu, gdzie ją Pan Bóg stworzył aż do początku XV w., gdy tuż przez IV wojną północną zwolnieni ze służby w Blacklock najemnicy z braku żołdu i lepszych rozrywek spalili ją, a mieszkańców powywieszali nie opodal na pagórku zwanym do dziś Wzgórzem Wisielców. Podobno to właśnie dlatego rosną tam najlepsze mandragory w całym Dreamlandzie, po które przyjeżdżały czarownice i alchemicy z całego archipelagu. Ruiny wsi zarastały zielskiem przez ponad 300 lat, gdy na morlandzkiej arenie dziejów znalazł się mój przodek – emigrant z bliżej mi nieznanej krainy zwanej Wszechłyrnią. Wiem o niej tylko tyle, że jej władcą był imperializator, że podobnie jak większość imperializatorów zwariował na starość i że we Wszechłyrni wszyscy dobrzy ludzie modlą się do Wielkiego Małplona. Nieraz pytałem ojca, czym jest ów Wielki Małplon, ale odpowiadał mi albo: „Nie interesuj się, bo psiej mordy dostaniesz”, albo: „Nie gadaj głupot, bo nie urośniesz”. Co prawda nie mam na szczęście psiej mordy, ale faktycznie wysoki również nie jestem – to chyba najlepszy dowód, że ojca trzeba się słuchać. Ojciec też nie należał do olbrzymów, więc myślę sobie, że w dzieciństwie również wypytywał o Wszechłyrnię i Wielkiego Małplona. W racając jednak do mojego przodka Erwina Kakucia – przybywszy do obcego kraju najpierw dla dodania sobie powagi dołożył do nazwiska dźwięczny przedrostek de, a następnie zaczął szukać dla siebie posady. Ponieważ prócz jazdy konnej niewiele umiał, zaciągnął się do morlandzkiej armii i po 10 latach wyszedł z niej ze stopniem oficerskim i niezłą sumką wygraną w karty od innych panów oficerów. Przodek mój był sknerą co się zowie, więc nie pił, nie uganiał się za ladacznicami... Gdy ojciec po raz pierwszy opowiadał tę historię gościom, zapytałem oczywiście, co to jest ladacznica. Powiedział, żebym się nie interesował, bo psiej mordy dostanę. Kilka lat później już wiedziałem, kim są ladacznice, bo wytłumaczyli mi to starsi koledzy. A więc Erwin de Kakuć nie uganiał się za ladacznicami, tylko składał grosz do grosza, bo postanowił kupić sobie majątek ziemski. Gdy dowiedział się, że jego kolega z pułku chce za jedyne 100 złotych dreamów sprzedać majątek Kakuty pod Satriną, mój przodek bez targów wręczył mu żądaną sumę i następnego dnia wyjechał z Morburga. Niedaleko wyspy Kastorii rozszalał się sztorm, potem tuż za Satriną dyliżans złamał koło zupełnie jakby niebiosa mówiły de Kakuciowi: „Nie bądź głupi, Erwinie, daj sobie spokój z Kakutami. Wracaj do Morburga i zabierz tę resztę twoich pieniędzy, której tamten żłób jeszcze nie zdążył przepić”. Ale mój przodek był głuchy na głos niebios. Nabrał podejrzeń dopiero gdy woźnica zatrzymał dyliżans nie opodal jakichś zarośli i zawołał: „Kakuty”. – Gdzie te Kakuty? – zapytał Erwin de Kakuć. – A tu, wedle tej górki, proszę szanownego pana. – A gdzie ludzie, gdzie chałupy? – Nie, nie chałupy – tłumaczył woźnica, słysząc obcy akcent w mowie mojego przodka. - Ka-ku-ty. Ka-ku-ty. Erwin de Kakuć został sam wśród krzaków, spod których nieśmiało wyglądały jakieś ruiny. Kolega-oficer oszukał go, ale mój przodek za nic nie przyznałby się przed światem, że jego oszczędności z tylu lat służby poszły na marne. Noc spędził jak na wojnie – pod gołym niebem i z pistoletem pod głową, a następnego dnia wziął się do pracy. Własnymi rękami powyrywał co mniej przebiegłe krzaki, jednak część była na tyle sprytna, żeby się dobrze zakorzenić i tanio życia nie sprzedać. Niektóre nawet cięte szablą tylko trochę potrzeszczały, ale rosły dalej jakby nigdy nic. Erwin de Kakuć złapał dyliżans do Satriny – tam w Banku Chemicznym zaciągnął kredyt i za część zaraz kupił wóz z koniem i trochę narzędzi. Najął też trochę ludzi pozwalnianych właśnie z fabryki pończoch NUDisten i S-ka, która spaliła się jakiś tydzień wcześniej. Nie minął miesiąc, a zazieleniły się pierwsze pola... Wszyscy – i pan, i jego ludzie – mieszkali w namiotach, więc Kakuty AD 1864 przypominały obóz wojskowy. Jednak już pod koniec tego roku stało kilka chałup, no i oczywiście zajazd! To właśnie zajazd żywił całą wieś, bo przed nim zatrzymywały się dyliżanse, a zmęczeni podróżni dostawali posiłek i wygodne łóżko. Złośliwi mówili nawet, że to właśnie Erwin de Kakuć i jego ludzie robili dziury na drodze satrińskiej, aby dyliżanse tym łatwiej łamały koła i tym dłużej musiały stawać w Kakutach, jednak faktem jest, że aż do połowy XIX w. morburskie drogi słynęły jako najgorsze w całym Dreamlandzie i nikt chyba nie powie, że to mój przodek je wszystkie podziurawił. Erwin de Kakuć zorganizował swoich ludzi na sposób wojskowy – tych, którzy najęli się pierwsi, obiecywał wyprowadzić na bogatych gospodarzy, hojnie poił gorzałką, nazywał nadzorcami i dawał im pod komendę kolejnych osadników, którzy usłyszawszy o Kakutach, ściągali do nich za ziemią i chlebem. Co niedziela pan i jego nadzorcy zbierali się w największej izbie zajazdu i omawiali robotę na następny tydzień. Chłopi-nadzorcy puchli z dumy, pracowali co sił i spośród swoich ludzi wybierali sobie podnadzorców. Ten system sprawdzał się doskonale, ponieważ dawał chłopom to, czego nie mieli w innych wsiach – możliwość awansu. A de Kakuć, który nigdy nie wyszedł poza młodsze stopnie oficerskie (opuszczając armię był tylko kapitanem), w Kakutach czuł się generałem otoczonym wpatrzonymi w niego oficerami. Ludzie ufali mu, ponieważ mieszkał w takiej samej chałupie co oni i zamiast budować dwór, kazał stawiać budynki gospodarcze. W 1866 r. na małej rzeczce Wątce przepływającej przez środek wsi stanęły 4 groble, a do powstałych w ten sposób stawów napuszczono ryb. Równocześnie powstał młyn i tartak wodny (obecnie elektrownia). W 1867 Erwin de Kakuć sprowadził z królewskich stajni dwie klacze i ogiera rozpłodowego, rozpoczynając hodowlę koni wierzchowych na potrzeby wojska. To przyczyniło się do zwiększenia dochodów i pozwoliło na większe inwestycje. W roku 1869 przygotowano fundamenty pod dwór i kościół, powstały spichrze zbożowe i... zaczęły się pierwsze problemy. Wiosną tegoż roku jeden z nadzorców Mateusz Korba po pijanemu zabił chłopa, ponieważ ten zbyt wolno orał pole. Mój przodek, który ledwie poprzedniej jesieni zamknął Kakuty przed nowymi, stanął przed problemem buntu parobków, którzy żądali ukarania zabójcy, grożąc masowym opuszczeniem wsi. 12 marca wszyscy wieśniacy zgromadzili się przed zajazdem i patrzyli, jak Erwin de Kakuć własnoręcznie wymierza chłostę swojemu zaufanemu nadzorcy. Mateusz Korba dostał 30 batów i tegoż dnia wieczorem został oddany policji. Zmarł 2 miesiące później w satrińskim więzieniu. Erwin de Kakuć zapobiegł w tej sposób niepokojom na wsi, jednak jego nadzorcy już nie widzieli w nim swego generała, ale takiego samego pana dziedzica jak pozostali. Mój przodek nie starał się odzyskać ich dawnego przywiązania, choć nie traktował wcale gorzej niż poprzednio. Zbudowawszy jednak podstawy samowystarczalnej i dochodowej wsi, zajął się własnymi sprawami. W 1873 r. zamieszkał w niezbyt wystawnym, ale wygodnym dworku na wschodnim krańcu wsi. Miał już prawie 50 lat, więc był najwyższy czas, aby się ożenić... W 1873 r. Kakuty były najmłodszą, ale i najbogatszą wsią w całej morlandzkiej części Temerii. Kredyt hipoteczny został prawie spłacony, dochody rosły, więc całe tutejsze ziemiaństwo mniej patrzyło na wiek i pochodzenie de Kakucia (dla zasiedziałej tu szlachty był to w końcu człowiek znikąd), a bardziej na jego pieniądze. Mój przodek wiele razy to żartem, to nie żartem oznajmiał sąsiadom, że ożeni się owszem, ale najpierw musi zbudować kościół, aby miał gdzie brać ślub. Faktycznie – mury kościoła rosły z miesiąca na miesiąc, ale na tyle wolno, żeby mój przodek miał czas przyjrzeć się wszystkim kandydatkom. Na koniec w roku 1876, gdy kościół był już gotowy i konsekrowany przez biskupa Satriny, de Kakuć spłatał figla wszystkim sąsiadom, bo sprowadził sobie żonę z Blacklock. 18 października 1876 w dworku odbyło się wystawne wesele. Sąsiedzi bawili się raczej z towarzyskiego obowiązku, tylko rodzina panny młodej piła radośnie i do upadłego, ponieważ panna Amalia Plęzsivlzciji skompromitowana po romansie z rivijskim oficerem gwardii nie miała szans na dobrą partię w swoich stronach. Z kolei mój przodek, który oprócz młodej żony uzyskał spory pakiet papierów wartościowych, z tym większą radością rozpoczął zakładanie rodu de Kakuciów... Mijały lata... Jedne były bogatsze, inne mniej urodzajne, ale majątek i wieś Kakuty nie miały powodów do narzekań. Erwin de Kakuć był dumny, bo chociaż dotąd niczego w życiu nie umiał (oprócz jazdy konnej), teraz miał piękną, bogatą wieś. Gdy poczuł wreszcie pełną sakiewkę i niemal siódmy krzyżyk na karku, postanowił jak ongiś jego koledzy oficerowie pohulać i się zabawić. Gdy wjeżdżał na drogę do wsi, porządne dziewuchy chowały się w izbach, a te mniej porządne zaraz biegły do zajazdu. Jednak wiek robi swoje i Erwin de Kakuć poza dobrymi chęciami niewiele miał im do zaoferowania... Ploty, śmichy i chichy za plecami, poza tym chuć i niemal siódmy krzyżyk na karku – z tego wszystkiego mój przodek dostał pomieszania zmysłów. Rodzina zamknęła Erwina de Kakucia w pokoju, przed którym zawsze stał na straży jeden służący. Gdy jednak latem 1897 piorun uderzył w dworską stodołę, wszyscy pobiegli gasić pożar, a zwariowany staruszek uciekł. Zostawił list pożegnalny, że idzie się powiesić na Górze Wisielców, żeby mieć erekcję i żeby mandragory lepiej rosły. Kiedy go znaleźli, wisiał już bez erekcji i bez ducha. Mój pradziadek wyłożył niezłą sumę, aby śledztwo ustaliło, iż przodek naszego rodu powiesił się w stanie niepoczytalności, a więc nie popełnił samobójstwa, tylko zmarł na ciężką chorobę umysłową. Dzięki temu leży pochowany na miejscowym cmentarzu. W zajeździe „U Kakutów” turyści na pewno znajdą wielu chętnych, którzy za kolejkę piwa chętnie opowiedzą tę historię z jeszcze lepszymi szczegółami i zaprowadzą prosto do nagrobka odnowiciela wsi Kakuty – Erwina de Kakucia. P radziadek mój Milovan de Kakuć (jedyny syn, który wziął imię surmalijskie po przodkach ze strony matki) został w wieku ledwie 20 lat kolejnym właścicielem Kakut. Spodziewał się tego, choć nie aż tak szybko. Liczył, że zdąży najpierw dokończyć studia literaturoznawcze na Uniwersytecie Słońca w Dreamopolis i zostać sławnym poetą, a potem – korzystając z zasobności wsi – wydawać drukiem poematy swoje i przyjaciół. Jednak zaledwie w prasie literackiej (na ostatniej stronie – tej, gdzie nie płacą honorariów) ukazał się jego pierwszy sonet „Miłość i rewolucja”, list matki wezwał go z powrotem do domu. Milovan de Kakuć rok później ożenił się i to wcale nie tak romantycznie, jak planował to sobie w wierszach, ale zgodnie z realiami gospodarki rolnej wziął sobie za żonę córkę fabrykanta konserw rybnych (Gurbach i Synowie). Jednak mój pradziadek nie porzucił wszystkich studenckich marzeń, bo chociaż wierszy chwilowo nie miał o czym pisać, dalej pasjonował go socjalizm. Co wieczór w zajeździe namawiał chłopów do podpisywania petycji, aby nowy karbowy został wybrany w tajnym głosowaniu bezpośrednim. Gdy któregoś wieczoru wracał z bezpośredniej rozmowy z którąś z wiejskich dziewczyn, ktoś zdzielił go z tyłu kłonicą albo cepem. Pradziadek umarł kilka miesięcy później i choć do bezpośrednich wyborów karbowego nie doszło, kto go zdzielił – pozostało tajemnicą. Jego młoda żona Eliza przez długie lata wraz z teściową pilnowała majątku i wychowywała mojego dziadka-pogrobowca. Amalia de Kakuć starzała się już, a wraz z wiekiem coraz bardziej wierzyła nie tylko w Pana Boga, ale i najrozmaitsze gusła i zabobony. Wystarczyło zaznajomić ją z jakimkolwiek zabobonem, nieważne czy dreamlandzkim czy aborygeńskim, a natychmiast zaczynała w niego wierzyć, co więcej – znajdowała niezbite dowody na jego prawdziwość. To ona – chcąc uchronić wnuka przed „surmalijskim przekleństwem” – wymogła na Elizie, aby ochrzciła go imieniem Ka-Ocha. W dzisiejszym internetowym Dreamlandzie takie imię nikogo by nie zdziwiło, ale wówczas wydawało się wielkim dziwactwem. Eliza de Kakuć nie miała nic przeciwko temu, bo wszystkie Gurbachówny odbierały takie wychowanie, aby nigdy, przenigdy nie mieć nic przeciwko niczemu. Z pewnością była najbardziej nijaką postacią wśród moich przodków i mały Ka-Ocha de Kakuć instynktownie to czuł. Zawsze wolał przebywać z babką niż matką i gdy dorósł, pod wpływem Amalii zdecydował się na studia teologiczne i religioznawcze na Uniwesytecie Królewskim. Cały rok uczył się najrozmaitszych wierzeń i przesądów ludów dreamlandzkich, afrykańskich, syberyjskich, filipińskich, cyberyjskich, słowiańskich i wszystkich innych, o których wykładowcy mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie, a gdy nastały wakacje, przyjeżdżał na wieś i streszczał je, jak tylko umiał, z roku na rok coraz bardziej niedołężnej babce. Wkrótce po ukończeniu studiów obronił pracę doktorską o synkretyzmie obyczajów religijnych w rodzinach wielokulturowych i rozpoczął starania o objęcie asystentury na uniwersytecie. Jednak umarła wówczas babka Amalia, zapisawszy mu w testamencie Kakuty pod warunkiem, że wnuk powróci na wieś i przyczyni się do rozbudzenia świadomości religijnej mieszkańców wsi. To było znacznie atrakcyjniejsze niż posada na uniwersytecie. B ył rok 1934, kiedy mój dziadek powrócił na wieś i nad wejściem do kościoła przybił czterema własnoręcznie wykutymi gwoździami tablicę z drewna mahoniowego, na której przy pełni Księżyca poświęconą kredą napisał: Templum of nawi Małplo etc. deis – Ka-Ocha, co w ludzkim języku znaczyło: Świątynia proroka Małplona i tym podobnych bogów – Ka-Ocha. Uczyniwszy to, nowy dziedzic Kakut wysłał biskupowi Satriny list, w którym donosił, że kościół się właśnie spalił i przysyłanie kolejnego proboszcza (poprzedni zmarł 3 lata wcześniej) mija się z celem. Następnie codziennie głosił panreligijne kazania, a ponieważ chętnych brakowało, płacił 1 dreama każdemu, kto słuchał go dłużej niż godzinę. Gdy zabrakło pieniędzy, sprzedał biskupowi Satriny wszystkie dewocjonalia, które – jak pisał w załączonym liście: dzięki pomocy świętego Floriana udało się wynieść z płonącego kościoła. Biskup, który z powodu artretyzmu nigdzie się nie ruszał, a tym bardziej do Kakut, we wszystko uwierzył i hojnie zapłacił. Ale i tych pieniędzy wkrótce zabrakło i w 1937 roku mój dziadek Ka-Ocha de Kakuć ożenił się z weblandzką aktorką Katriną. Obie strony były bardzo zadowolone, ponieważ mój dziadek dostawał procenty od każdej jej gaży, a mojej babci związek z mistykiem i okultystą bardzo dobrze zrobił na jej wizerunek artystyczny. W 1943 roku w weblandzkim środowisku aktorskim rozpoczęła się kilkuletnia moda na dzieci i z tego powodu wkrótce urodził się mój ojciec Pirkulek de Kakuć. Jednak w sezonie 1946/47 skończyła się zarówno moda na dzieci, jak i na mistyków, więc mój dziadek został nie tylko sam z małym synkiem, ale w dodatku bez źródła dochodów z gaży swojej byłej już wówczas żony. Tym bardziej, że podczas kręcenia latem 1948 filmu fantastyczno-naukowego „Wielki Wybuch” moja babcia Katrina uległa wypadkowi i zmarła, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Ka-Ocha de Kakuć z dumą opowiadał, że sprawiły to jego czary, dzięki czemu nie zyskał co prawda wielu nowych wyznawców, ale respekt i niejaki rozgłos w środowisku parapsychologów. Jednak niemodernizowane Kakuty chyliły się ku opadkowi i przestawały przynosić dochody. Przyszłość sekty mojego dziadka była więc tym bardziej niepewna. Na szczęście w 1950 r. Ka-Ocha de Kakuć doznał objawienia, podczas którego rada bogów większością głosów zdecydowała, iż jego wierni mogą co środę zawierać nowe małżeństwo, jednak tylko ze współwyznawcami. Z całego Dreamlandu zjeżdżali się do Kakut najrozmaitsi rozpustnicy, wpłacali datki i żenili się, rozwodzili, znowu żenili. Pewnie trwałoby to do dziś, ale gdy w 1961 r. mój ojciec doszedł do pełnoletności, dzięki pomocy babki Elizy i sąsiadów zebrał pieniądze na adwokatów i ubezwłasnowolnił swojego ojca, a mojego dziadka. Gdy wiosną 1965 r. Ka-Ocha spętany w kaftan bezpieczeństwa odjeżdżał na zawsze z Kakut, podobno jeszcze wołał: „Ja to wyprorokowałem! Ja Uranos, ty Kronos! Odwołam się do Rady Bogów!!!”. Mojemu ojcu nie udało się jednak dźwignąć Kakut do dawnego stanu. Od czasów ich świetności w końcu XIX w. minęło już prawie 80 lat, a w tym czasie zmieniło się bardzo wiele. Zbyt wiele, aby mój ojciec mógł o tym spokojnie myśleć. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że w latach 60. w Kakutach nie było nawet elektryczności! Dopiero w 1970 r. Pirkulek de Kakuć wziął kredyt w Centralnym Banku Dreamlandu i przebudował tartak na elektrownię wodną. Dzięki temu w zakresie energii elektrycznej wieś jest samowystarczalna do dziś. Pieniędzy wystarczyło jeszcze na modernizację młyna i przebudowę zajazdu (dopiero od tamtej pory w każdym pokoju jest ogrzewanie i łazienka lub aneks łazienkowy), a dzięki funduszom z Ministerstwa Kultury była możliwa częściowa restauracja kościoła i zachowanie ruin wieży strażniczej na Górze Wisielców. Jednak spadki cen produktów rolnych, wyludnianie się wsi oraz nieudane próby zmiany profilu hodowli koni z wierzchowych na wierzchowe-wyścigowe sprawiły, że folwark Kakuty w ciągu następnych 20 lat balansował na granicy dochodowości, by w 2. połowie lat 90. zbankrutować. Z powodu niespłaconych kredytów zabudowania folwarczne w 1991 r. przejęła prowincja Morland, a rok później opuścił je Pirkulek de Kakuć i wyjechał z kraju. Ostatnim mieszkańcem wsi był dzierżawca zajazdu Albin Kakut, który również któregoś dnia zostawił klucz pod wycieraczką i wyjechał. Dopiero ponad 10 lat później, w 2002 roku, piszący te słowa syn Pirkulka Bzerolek hrabia de Kakuć dzięki pieniądzom zarobionym w branży wydawniczej (Wydawnictwo PLEGOLAL) i przychylności JW Księcia Namiestnika Morlandu Geralta Gwynbleidda mógł podjąć na nowo pracę nad ponownym zasiedleniem wsi Kakuty i przywróceniem wsi takiego stanu, jakiego z pewnością życzyłby im pierwszy z dreamlandzkich de Kakuciów. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Dreamland